Pikmin: Rising
Pikmin: Rising is a new fanon title for the Wii U that follows Olimar and Louie, as well as a new acquaintance, as they once again brave the dangers of the Distant Planet. Plot Olimar awakens. He is greeted by his wife, with a look of great anxiety over her face. The Hocotatian sprinted through the rain, clad in his yellow-tan spacesuit. Without looking where he was going, he collided with someone. He looked up to see Louie, his best companion. After helping Olimar to his feet, Louie continued down the road. “Oh...! Olimar and Louie! I wasn’t expecting to see you this early...” the President said in shock. Olimar didn’t hesitate to speak, he needed answers. “Is it true?” “What are you talking about, my boy?” “Hocotate Freight... is no longer operational.” “In no way! Hocotate Freight is still operating just fine, as a division of Hocotate Interstellar Shipping!” the President responded. Feeling as if he had been hit by a rock, Olimar sunk to his knees. He was at a loss, he didn’t want to leave his best friend and fail his family- but he couldn’t accept what the President had done. “You let the company get bought out without even informing it’s workers?” “Well, yes... but there is nothing wrong. Just some new management. Besides, everyone loves Hocotate Interstellar Shipping!” The words suddenly escaped Olimar’s mouth. “I resign.” For years, Olimar has not trusted Hocotate Interstellar Shipping. The feeling in his gut was too powerful, and he knew he had to leave. Louie was more apathetic about the change, and only quit after the new management refused to serve free lunch. The two former employees could no longer feed their loved ones, but they quickly remembered a reliable source of income- The Pikmin Planet! Olimar and Louie make for their destination in The Dolphin Deluxe- Olimar's stunning, three-seat craft that he fortunately acquired from Hocotate Freight before the buyout. Coming into orbit, the duo notice a large structure on the surface they had not seen before. Olimar aims to land near it, but the ship is struck out of the air by an unknown object. The Dolphin is put off course, and the pair of heroes eject before it makes impact. Areas There are seven areas in Pikmin: Rising. All areas but the last contain caves (and dungeons, as some locations are above ground) Miasmal Mire *The Dolphin Crater *Dismal Depths *Lodestone Labyrinth *Glowcap Cavern Corrupt Highland *Latent Quarry *Neon Fortress *Hive of Horrors Sands of Dispute *Wayward Cove *Desert Keep *Saltwater Abyss Calming Cascades *Partition Cave *Lullaby Valley *Whirlpool Basin *Savage Hollow Radiant Plain The Cliffs of Dawn Ambulant Palace Characters Captains *Olimar *Louie *Melissa *Alph- Only in Challenge, Multiplayer and Puzzle Modes *Brittany- Only in Challenge, Multiplayer and Puzzle Modes *Charlie- Only in Challenge, Multiplayer and Puzzle Modes Other Characters *President of Hocotate Freight *CEO of Hocotate Interstellar Shipping *Olimar's Wife Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin - Found in Miasmal Mire *Yellow Pikmin - Found in Corrupt Highland *Blue Pikmin - Found in Calming Cascades *Rock Pikmin - Found in Sands of Dispute *Winged Pikmin - Found in Radiant Plain *Green Pikmin - Found in Corrupt Highland *Cyan Pikmin - Found in The Cliffs of Dawn *Purple Pikmin - Only in Challenge, Multiplayer and Puzzle Modes *White Pikmin - Only in Challenge, Multiplayer and Puzzle Modes Gameplay Features Ancient Enemies Ancient Enemies are a new enemy type. They can appear in a surface or subterranean area at any time. Ancient Enemies retain traits from their native species, but have unique attacks. All Ancient Enemies have a strip of glowing blue triangles on them that appear similar to the design on an Onion. Sprays Sprays appear in the game, and are still collected by bringing Burgeoning Spiderwort berries to the ship. Up to three different spray types can be assigned to , , and . *Ultra-Spicy Spray - A red spray that strengthens attack power and speed of all Pikmin in squad for 45 seconds. *Ultra-Bitter Spray - A purple spray that turns an enemy to stone for 10 seconds. *Ultra-Tart Spray - An orange spray that increases the attack power of Pikmin in squad significantly for 30 seconds, but also reduces their speed by one growth stage. *Ultra-Mild Spray - A blue spray that puts enemies to sleep until they are awakened by an attack. Rarer than other sprays. Gameplay Modes and Options There are four gameplay modes as well as an Option Menu. Story Mode Assist Olimar and Louie in an adventure to unlock the secrets of the Pikmin Planet and restore peace to Hocotate. Challenge Mode In this mode, captains must collect treasure in small stages. There are two styles for Challenge Mode: *Time Limit- Recover as many treasures as possible within the time limit. *Time Trial- Collect all of the treasures in as little time as possible. Multiplayer Mode Multiplayer Mode consists of two styles that require two to three players. Two-player and three player are unlocked after completing the first and second days in Story Mode, respectively. *Cooperation Mode- cooperate to defeat enemies or collect treasures. (2-3 players) *Bingo Battle- Fill your bingo panel by recovering enemies and treasures. (2-3 players) Puzzle Mode A brand new mode from Pikmin: Rising. In each mini stage, a single treasure must be collected. However, puzzles must be solved in order to reach the treasure. Each stage is also a time trial, so players can see how fast they complete the puzzles. Options Screen settings and sound can be adjusted here. After finding the Chest Of Tranquility treasure in Story Mode, you can also browse and listen to a list of songs from Pikmin: Rising. Controls The controls for the game. Actions in italics can only be performed in menus. Wii Remote & Nunchuck Controls Lists *Treasure Hoard *Piklopedia Category:Pikmin: Rising Category:Non-Canon Games